


when the sun goes down

by ladyveracruz



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, architect!sancaka, bold of you to assume i don't want this to be canon, howtodressvvell and om jokan coversations over a vinyl inspired me, lancaka, nurse!wulan, sancaka 0 - wulan 1, sancaka was trying his best, this may look like a fiction but sancaka would definitely do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: soft and awkward sancaka was on the move.





	when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys, this is the very first fic that i wrote in english,,,like i never wrote anything this long in english except writing book reviews which you can check them out at my goodreads acc (shameless promotion i know).
> 
> im a grammar murderer so apologize if this fic is so messy skskskj i really want to learn writing in english because i deadass don't know how to merangkai kata-kata properly. 
> 
> anw, hope you like it! constructive criticisms are needed because i need to improve my writing skill. also pls leave a comment and/or kudos hehe i appreciate them all~

“San, what is this?” Wulan asked as she put her jacket on the back of the couch. She inspected the small table in the middle of their living room; there were fruits, some soda, and-_is that a roasted chicken?_ She wasn’t sure because it looked so burned.

“So,” Sancaka was nervously fiddling with his fingers. “I tried to cook something for dinner.” He said sheepishly, then proceeded to sit down on the couch.

_Ah_, Wulan’s eyebrows rose as she tried her best to suppress her smile. “Uh-huh, and what did you cook?” She walked around the couch to sit beside Sancaka, examining his _masterpiece_. _It is really a roasted chicken, like literally._ Wulan let out a small chuckle.

“It’s a roasted chicken!” Sancaka proudly declared it. “Well, although I might overcook it a little…just a little I swear! It’s still edible though,” he then popped some of the chicken into his mouth and hummed. “See? It’s still perfect!”

Wulan clearly saw he tried his best at swallowing it, but she didn’t say it out loud. “I know, I know. You did great.” She laughed and patted his head. “So, let’s dig in! I’m famished now, it’s been a rough day in the hospital.”

They were eating in a comfortable silence as the sound of the TV filled the room. Spending time like this was Wulan’s favorite thing to do. If she could be honest, she preferred to spend her time at home rather than going to some crowded places outside. Working as a nurse already drained her energy, especially when she got a night shift.

Sancaka also spent most of his time at the office because he needed to meet with clients, developed reports and drawings, and worked with other architects and engineers. Even when he didn’t have a big project coming up, he spent his spare time coped up in his own office at home. Hence the biggest room in the apartment was his office, which was full of so many kinds of drawings.

After done with the main dish, Wulan cut the apple into small pieces while Sancaka put the dishes into the dishwasher. Under the dim light of their living room, they cuddled and chatted about their day. Sancaka, with his mouth full of apple, excitedly talked about a time capsule that he found near a hotel construction today. It was actually not the first time he found something on the construction sites. He didn’t always take them back though unless they were useful enough and there was no one who wanted to keep it.

“The owner didn’t want it and he let me bring it home. Wait,” he then got up and rummaged through his bag, “here it is. I bet you’re going to be surprised once you know what’s inside.” Sancaka held out the time capsule which was actually just an old monde butter cookies can.

Wulan was holding the offending object in her hands, tilting it side to side as she inspected it. Wulan was pretty sure the thing inside this can was just a small object because it felt so light. She carefully opened the lid and put it on the table. There was a white cloth wrapped around something flat and round. Then it hit her, she knew very well what this object was. “Oh my goodness, Sancaka-” Wulan beamed with happiness as she took the object out of the can, “it’s a vinyl!”

Sancaka laughed and shook his head in amusement. “You like it?”

“What do you mean? I love it so much!” She looped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him hard. “It’s been too long since I bought a new vinyl, the nearest music store doesn’t sell it again.” Her voice muffled against his shoulder.

Wulan already loved vinyl since she was a little kid, her late father always bought a new vinyl every month and played in the phonograph. She was basically growing up with old songs as her lullabies. Wulan still had the old phonograph until now, although she rarely used it.

“Now, now. Should we play it?” Sancaka put his hands on her shoulders.

“Alright, let’s go!” She jumped out of the couch and put the vinyl on the phonograph. Once she turned it on, the relaxing melody instantly filled the room. “Ah, it’s so beautiful! The previous owner sure had a good taste-” She stopped her rambling as she saw Sancaka bowed down with his right hand outstretched.

“_Your Highness_, would you like to dance with me?” Asked a red-faced Sancaka.

She guffawed quite loudly because romantic Sancaka only happened once in a blue moon. “Of course, kind Sir. It’s my pleasure.” They never really had a formal education at dancing before, they mostly goofing around while listening to the song played on the phonograph.

Sancaka turned _not-so-elegantly_, trying his best not to step on her feet and Wulan laughed at his awkwardness. Though they ended up just hugging each other, synchronizing their steps with the slow music. “I’m going to miss spending time with you like this,” Wulan mumbled against Sancaka’s shoulder.

Sancaka pulled his head from her hair and locked his gaze on hers. “Hm, what did you say?”

Wulan looked back at Sancaka and gently cupped his face to examine it. Sancaka was a little confused and asked what was Wulan doing. “Hold on, there's something on your face,” Wulan responded and then gave a quick peck on his lips. “_It was me._” Sancaka became red and flustered all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> the thread : https://twitter.com/howtodressvvell/status/1181509620033937413?s=20  
the lyric video posted by om jokan : https://t.co/Di6uhxbNeL?amp=1
> 
> it's @mangundala on twt and alnate on goodreads


End file.
